2014 WPBSA Presidency Election
The 2014 WPBSA Presidency Election took place on 8 June 2014. The 128 tour players, 40 challenge tour players, 16 board members and 16 selected snooker annalists voted for one of three candidates for the presidency. The candidates were finalised by the WPBSA in January 2014. They were then President of the WPBSA and Chairman of World Snooker Barry Hearn, WPBSA Board member and former top 16 player Gary Wilkinson, and former snooker promoter and owner of the Snooker Academy Sheffield David Moore. The three candidates took on completely different stances, with Barry Hearn being described as "centre-right," Gary Wilkinson being described as "centre-left" and David Moore being described as "centrist or liberal." The election received widespread notoriety for being relatively political compared to other sports and considering snookers reputation historically as a "pub sport." Hearn, Moore and Wilkinson held a live debate streamed on World Snooker's YouTube channel on 7 February 2014, but has also received criticism for several players for being "too serious." Policies Barry Hearn aims to continue with widespread commercial sponsorship of snooker events, as well as creating major ranking events in India, South America and even Africa by 2018. Hearn is also the only candidate standing for election in 2014 who is in favour of combining President of the WPBSA and Chairman of World Snooker in one election, which is opposed by Moore and Wilkinson. The criticisms of Hearn's outlook on snooker is overpriced tickets, disadvantageous travel expenses for lower ranked professionals due to sponsorship limitations, and the possibility of moving the World Snooker Championship to China due to sponsorship by Golden Cue in 2018 which is heavily opposed. David Moore wishes to increase the amount of tournaments on the world tour to 40 (currently 24), but hopes to create simultaneous minor-ranking tournaments throughout the season, similarly to tennis. In short, all the major ranking events in snooker will remain, with the possibility of adding two or three more, but some events will be held alongside each other in different locations, with identical ranking points on offer. For example, a tournament may be held in China on January 1, and a tournament may also be held in England on January 1. Players who find it easier to travel to England will be able to play in the English event, and players who find it easier to travel to China will be able to play in the Chinese event, with the same ranking points on offer. Moore is also against offering the World Snooker Championship to China. There are criticisms of Moore's approach, due to the fact it may be difficult to sponsor the minor events held simultaneously, but Moore's policies are likely to be favoured by lower ranked professionals. Gary Wilkinson wishes to continue the amount of events currently held on the world tour, with the possibility of "calendar spacing," by beginning the snooker season on June 1. However, although the snooker calendar will run from the first day in June to the first Saturday of May, spreading out the events is more likely to reduce player tiredness and in turn create "better playing conditions." Wilkinson is also against sponsors who only offer sponsorship opportunities to the top 16 players in the world, and will be reluctant to approve of a sponsor if "every snooker player is not considered equal." Wilkinson is against moving the World Snooker Championship to China and is also against the company Golden Cue from sponsoring tournaments unless they seek to improve sponsorship for lower ranked players. Wilkinson's policies have been praised by some players, but have drawn criticism from his opposition for being "economically shortsighted." Betting Odds Since the election was confirmed by WPBSA President Barry Hearn in November 2013 and candidates were finalised in January 2014, bookmakers have been offering odds of who will win the election. As of 1 June 2014, the average odds were as follows: * '''Barry Hearn: '''5/2 * '''David Moore: '''11/2 * '''Gary Wilkinson: '''3/1 Result Gary Wilkinson became WPBSA President on 9 June 2014, after receiving 104 (52%) votes in total. Barry Hearn and David Moore came tied second, with 48 votes each (24%). He thanked the professionals, challenge-tour amateurs and annalists for having faith in his ability to preside over Snooker and Billiards, and announced he would be appointing former WPBSA President Barry Hearn to continue his role as Chairman of World Snooker until 2018.